1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as, e.g., an organic light emitting device or a liquid crystal display, may include a substrate on which elements are formed. A glass substrate or a polymer substrate may be used as the substrate of an organic light emitting device or a liquid crystal display.